The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry (episode)
}} With tensions and stakes high as Starfleet continues in their efforts to end the war with the Klingons, Burnham begins to settle in to her new position aboard the USS Discovery. Summary Teaser Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Memorable quotes "Hello Michael. I hope that wherever this finds you, you are well. I am imagine you have your own command now. The captain of your own ship. I have always tried to show you by example. The best way to know yourself is to know others. You are curious, an explorer. So I am leaving you my most beloved possession, handed down through my family for centuries. My hope is that you will use it to continue to investigate the mysteries of the universe, both inside and out, and keep your eyes and heart open always. Goodbye, Michael, and good luck. Know that I am as proud of you as if you were my own daughter. Take good care. But most importantly, take good care of those in ''your care. " :- '''Philippa Georgiou' s last words to Michael Burnham Background information * The episode's title was revealed on . The title is the second longest of all of Star Trek's many episodes, slightly shorter than the TOS episode title . Story and script Cast * Despite being credited, Shazad Latif (Ash Tyler) does not appear in this episode. * Michelle Yeoh (Philippa Georgiou) is credited as a Special guest star and only appears in a recording. * This episode marks the first appearance of Discovery s chief medical officer, Hugh Culber (Wilson Cruz). Preproduction Production Visual effects Music and sound Continuity * The events of this episode take place a day after . * The episode reveals that is a member of the House of Kor. In his two appearances to date, Kol has expressed very elitist sentiments, looking down on T'Kuvma for not being a member of the upper aristocracy and on the various social outcasts like Voq that T'Kuvma welcomed into his House. This appears to be a call-back to , in which it was explained that Kor himself denied Martok's application to the KDF's officer corps, because his family were not nobles, but from the lowlands of Ketha Province (a poor backwater region). * L'Rell reveals that both she and Voq ate Philippa Georgiou's corpse, partially out of revenge, partially because they were on the verge of starvation. * Corvan II was previously mentioned in , which stated that the Corvan gilvo was on the verge of extinction due to extensive industrial pollution on that planet - matching the information given in this episode that Corvan II is a major industrial hub, its mines producing forty percent of the Federation's entire dilithium supply. * This episode is the first time that Saru's "threat ganglia" have been referred to by name. * The episode reveals that Philippa Georgiou was born in 2202 and attended Starfleet Academy from 2220 to 2224. * The episode reveals that Michael Burnham was born in 2226 and attended the Vulcan Science Academy from 2245 to 2249. Reception and aftermath * Production history * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;And * Jason Isaacs as Gabriel Lorca Special guest star * Michelle Yeoh as Philippa Georgiou Guest starring * Jayne Brook as Cornwell * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell * Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber * Kenneth Mitchell as * Rekha Sharma as Ellen Landry Co-stars * Dennis Andres as Engineer Rance * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Jordana Blake as Betarian Girl * Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer * Javid Iqbal as Voq * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Christopher Russell as Milton Richter * Tasia Valenza as Shenzhou computer Uncredited co-stars Stunt doubles and stand-ins References Aneto system; bat'leth; Battle of the Binary Stars; battle simulation; Beacon of Kahless; black alert; Black Fleet; blockade; Bird-of-Prey; bunker; captain's log; cargo deck; central nervous system; claw; cloaking technology; ; Communications Department; containment pen; Corvan II; coupling unit; crew manifest; depot; dilithium; dilithium processing unit; Dodge; duty roster; Earth; excess energy cavitation; forest; frontal lobe; frontopolar cortex; ; gravity well; Hawking radiation; House Kor; House T'Kumva; L'Rell's father; L'Rell's mother; last will and testament; Legion of Honor; magnetic shield; mirror; mushroom; ; mycelial plane; O-type star; oneirogenic penthrene mist; palatine bone; patrol ship; pattern buffer; personal file; placebo; planetoid; pressurizer; Qo'noS; quantum mechanics; raider; reaction cube; Ripper; scanner; science vessel; sedation protocol; ; skull; spore drive; SPT 21; Starfleet Academy; stealth protocol; stowaway; symbiosis; T'Kuvma; T'Kuvma's flagship; tardigrade; telescope; Tellerite; threat ganglia; Tilly's mother; Torchbearer; Vulcan Science Academy; Vulcan Scientific Legion of Honor; warship; ; ; xenoanthropologist; Zaphod External link * |next= }} de:The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry Category:DIS episodes